Burdened
by SoldierSTG47
Summary: Vash sits overlooking a town, recalling his thoughts on life and his past. Song Fic, When I’m Gone by Three Doors Down... Some language...


Disclaimer: I do not own Trigun, although I wish I did! *hugs Vash* But yea, I don't, those nice people at Yasuhiro Nightow/SHONEN GAHO-SA, Tokuma Shoten, JVC and/or Pioneer own Vash and all the others in that awesome series… I also don't own the song "When I'm Gone." This belongs to not the Trigun people, but *gasp!* it belongs to the Three Doors Down people!!! AHHH! *runs around, then comes back* Anyways, I don't ANYTHING!!! I OWN SQUAT!!! The only thing I may own, is the story and thoughts in this little ficcy, other than that… I own nada. *cries* I don't even own myself!!! Azrael does! ()

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

His bright red trench-coat trailed behind him, the wind blowing it carelessly from side to side. The cool breeze drifted through his blonde hair, ruffling it and playing in and out of each strand. His bright green eyes scanned the horizon as he settled down on a cliff over looking a small town. It was a quite day, night was nearly upon the quiet city, dusk pulling at the sun turning the blue skies orange and purple. He sat hunched over, with his arms crossed over his knees, watching the sun setting. He slipped off his yellow-tainted glasses and sighed, it was the first time in a while he had quiet to himself. It felt good, although he did miss his friends. But a person always needs time to themselves, its not healthy otherwise. 

He looked over the last remaining rays of light, and looked up to greet the stars above. It was a clear night, not a cloud in the sky. He lay back, looking up at the stars, the cool ground pressing against his jacket and seeping into his skin. He loved to just stare up at the stars, the way he did when he was younger. It had been so long since he had been among them, traveling along side them.

  
_There's another world inside of me   
That you may never see  
There's secrets in this life  
That I can't hide_

He thought about his childhood days, back with Rem. He loved her so much… he thought of her, and sang the song she loved so much in his head. It had been so long since he had heard it, from her lips at least. He mourned every moment that she came to mind, helping him, guiding him, the way she had so long ago. Tears came to his lovely eyes and the slid down his cheeks, and into his hair. He didn't bother to wipe them away, when every they came, he let them. More slid down as he remembered they way his twin brother laughed at her, called her a bitch. She was dead, he only had spent a year with her… it was so little time to stay with her, to feel her presence near his. But she was gone, there was nothing he could do, and no matter what would happen, he would always be dead inside.

__

  
Somewhere in this darkness  
There's a light that I can't find  
Maybe it's too far away...  
Maybe I'm just blind...  
  
Maybe I'm just blind...  


He was famous, loved and hated by all. Loved by those who knew him well, hated by those who feared what they didn't know. It was human nature, to fear what cannot be understood, and this was the way with him. The thing he hated about being loved… was simple. When his beloved died, he would still be there, watching them fade off into the dark. He would never go, he was special… He turned his face away from the clean sky, and looked off at the land around him.

__

  
So hold me when I'm here  
Right me when I'm wrong  
Hold me when I'm scared  
And love me when I'm gone  
Everything I am  
And everything in me  
Wants to be the one  
You wanted me to be  
I'll never let you down  
Even if I could 

He knew that some day, everyone he knew now would die, why weren't they like him? Why couldn't they live longer, he was always so loyal to them. Why couldn't they stay with him forever? He did what ever he could to save his friends, and yet, they still died. It was not fair, why should he have to fight along side them, and then see them die in combat? Why was it him who saved the whole city, but his friends die, what was the force, the being, the ultimate member that decided this? He knew that the best thing to do was to stay away from them. Where ever he went, people died, it was better to stay alone. 

__

  
I'd give up everything  
If only for your good  
So hold me when I'm here  
Love me when I'm wrong  
You can hold me when I'm scared  
You won't always be there  
So love me when I'm gone  
Love me when I'm gone...

As much as he hated the idea, it was all his fault… his and his brother's… that bastard, he ruined everything. The chance for a new Earth, a new life for humans, an eternity with Rem… It was all gone, because of his brother. He clenched his teeth just thinking of it. It was all just because his brother believed that Humans were below him, because they both were called monsters. Just because their growth rate was faster, they were monsters. His brother was appalled at this idea, and decided that _they _were the superior ones, not humans… for it was the human who screwed up their home planet to begin with. His brother had tried to kill the others, the ones who inhabited the planet at the moment. They were all doomed, but it was Rem who saved them. She gave up her life to protect the others. But now, it was the past, a secret that the world would never know…_  
  
When your education x-ray   
Can not see under my skin  
I won't tell you a damn thing   
That I could not tell my friends_

He sat up, his face soaked with tears, and used the back of his hand to wipe them away. He looked up at the sky, its dark blue reflecting in the small pool of tears that he had left on the floor. He looked around, eyes scanning the dark terrain. He was alone, and he was glad, no one in danger, no one to kill. It was just him, and if someone wanted a fight, it was here where it could be dealt with, no one else to be harmed. He got up and stood over the town, its lights shining in the dark abyss. He smiled as the tears continued to flow, this was one town he would not go into, he didn't want it to be destroyed. He had all the supplies he needed, and he didn't need to stop for more. He could move on fearlessly, knowing that there was at least one town that would never feel the terror of the evil that followed his presence.

__

  
Roaming through this darkness  
I'm alive but I'm alone  
Part of me is fighting this  
But part of me is gone  


He glanced over the town once more, and he spotted a family walking through the streets. He nodded and turned, leaving the city in peace. It was one who would never see his face, the people forever protected from his bad luck. He walked faster, leaving the city in quiet. He reflected once again on Rem, and her memory, and the promise he had given her… "Take care of Knives, Vash…" He put his glasses back on, the newly risen moon outlining his tall, lean, figure. 

Love me when I'm gone…  
When I'm Gone  
When I'm Gone  
When I'm Gone

I will Rem… I will…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*poke* well? you like? Review for me, cause I like writing and having people say, 'Yea! I can soo see this going with that!!'


End file.
